Recent research has revealed that having strong relative aspirations for extrinsic outcomes (e.g., wealth, fame, and image) and/or having strong relative beliefs that one can attain extrinsic aspirations were negatively associated with mental health indicators. In contrast, placing more importance on intrinsic aspirations (e.g., meaningful relationships, personal growth, and community contributions) and/or having strong relative efficacy in relation to intrinsic aspirations were found to be positively associated with mental health indicators. Finally, initial evidence suggests that controlling, uninvolved parenting is associated with the development of strong aspirations for financial success (an extrinsic aspiration), whereas autonomy- supportive, involved parenting is associated with the development of stronger intrinsic aspirations for meaningful relationships, personal growth, and community contributions. We propose to extend this initial research on life aspirations with a set of two projects that will: follow individuals over a two-year period to explore how their aspirations change as their life circumstances change; provide more rigorous evidence about the developmental antecedents of the relative importance of various aspirations; explore the relation between aspirations and both shorter-term strivings and on going daily activities as they influence mental health; and explore the effects on individuals' well being of congruence (versus noncongruence) between their aspirations and cultural values. The proposed work links a theory of motivation to a variety of mental health outcomes. As such, it could be of considerable significance for developing strategies to prevent and ameliorate psychological problems.